


Kickin' Down All the Fences

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't decide. (In which Kurt is still with Adam when Blaine moves to New York, and he doesn't want to be without either of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickin' Down All the Fences

When Blaine moved to New York for school, he and Kurt immediately became inseparable again. Kurt showed him all the tourist traps, along with his favorite local cafe, a great spot for getting discounts on very stylish knock offs, and the best grocery store within walking distance. They went to an off-Broadway production of Rent, which brought back so many memories of their very first just-friends-date, and every weekend they sang duets together while they made dinner for Rachel and Santana and whoever happened to be around.  
  
One of the people who usually just happened to be around was Adam, because after all, he and Kurt were a couple. He shared Kurt’s bed most nights, something that didn’t change when Blaine started staying late into the evening, and Adam joined in the singing and conversation with his usual grin and collection of ready quips. Whenever he got tired out first, he went to bed and read or snoozed until Kurt wished Blaine goodnight, saw him to the door, then climbed into his own side of the bed.

  
On one such evening, Adam drifted awake to the feeling of the mattress shifting and Kurt kissing his cheek. He blearily opened his eyes, expecting, as usual, to see Kurt’s smile, unwavering with the memory of some secret shared joke or song. But Kurt was solemn, flushed, barely keeping his chin from wobbling as he blinked rapidly, and he rolled away onto his side and turned out the lamp.

  
“Hey.” Adam shuffled forward until he was pressed along Kurt’s back, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey, sweetheart? What’s the matter?”  
  
Kurt shook his head and pressed his face into the pillow. He sniffed. “It’s nothing. Go to sleep.”  
  
“Kurt.” Adam kissed the back of Kurt’s neck and squeezed him tighter. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but it doesn’t look like nothing.”  
  
Kurt breathed shakily for a few long moments. Then he took a deep breath. “I think maybe I… I think I’ve forgiven Blaine.”  
  
“Well that’s  _good_ , right? Must be a relief…?”  
  
“No, but - Yeah. It is.”  
  
Adam was silent as he stroked his hand up and down Kurt’s trembling stomach through the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just, for a long time it was like I didn’t know who he was. I couldn’t see how he could do what he did. I couldn’t see myself in a relationship with him anymore. But now…”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Kurt rolled over to face him, wet-eyed and nervous.  
  
“You’re imagining the two of you together again?”  
  
Kurt blurted: “I don’t want to break up with you -”  
  
“No, I know, I understand.” He leaned close and kissed Kurt’s closed, frowning lips. “If it helps… I don’t want you to break up with me either.”  
  
Kurt laughed in spite of himself, half sobbing, and pressed his face against Adam’s shoulder. “I spent so long thinking I’d never get any guy to want me, and now I have to decide between two. I feel like the universe is mocking me.”  
  
“There are worse problems to have.”  
  
Kurt snorted. “Oh god, I’m being melodramatic aren’t I?”  
  
Adam scrunched up his face. “I wasn’t going to say anything about it, but…”  
  
Kurt shook with muffled laughter, then wiped his eyes and raised his head to look at Adam. “I thought I was over him. I really didn’t expect to feel this way. I swear.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“What am I going to do?”  
  
Adam looked off into the distance, lips pursed, deep in thought. “Hmm…” He raised his eyebrows. “Threesome?”  
  
“ _Oh my god_!” Kurt smacked Adam on the shoulder and collapsed onto his back, sort of sobbing and chuckling and hiccuping. “You’re the worst.”  
  
Adam waited for him to calm down and take a few deep breaths. “Kurt?”  
  
“Mm hmm?”  
  
“I just want to say - I don’t know if this will help you make a decision or not, but… I’m more afraid of you leaving me than I am of you being with Blaine.”  
  
Kurt frowned. “Aren’t those the same thing?”  
  
Adam wrapped an arm and a leg around him, getting comfortable for sleep, and gave him another kiss. “Well. I guess that’s up to you.”


End file.
